His One Day With Him
by Linked-Memories-21
Summary: The awesome, crimson Death shinigami Grell was granted a wish from Lord Phantomhive. His wish was to spend the enitre day with Sebastian as a reward for his services. How will this day go?  Read to find out!    Comment please. Also, it's not through just.


-Grell and Sebastian-

Oh Sebas-Channnn!~ Hm ? Oh, it s you. What is it? The red-head reaper raised his heads up, eyeing the Butler with an overly excited expression.  
>Today is the day~ Today is the Day~ , the reaper said, twirling around the stagnant Butler in joy. The man did nothing but stare at the little show happening around him.<br>Today is the day for what? The reaper s movement came to a stop in front of the Butler. His forearms were together in front of his chest, his body bent to an angle from his hips, and his green eyes laminated from what he was feeling.  
>Today is the day...that you and I . He became closer to the Butler. Have fun the entire day~ Taking place in the Phantomhive Kitchen, Grell and Sebastian were discussing this occasion . Sebastian: Really, now? Is this something you made up? The sound in Grells voice had a hint of offensiveness taken.<br>Grell: Oh not at all. You re dear Lord granted me this wish. He said You can spend the entire day with Sebastian. I ll order him to do so when I see him. The Butler was preparing tea for the young Lord at this moment.  
>So you have to. *smirk* Sebastian: Well, he said I will. Therefore, he hasn t done so yet. Meaning, I don t have to. ^-^ Grell: *grunt* Sebastian: *pouring tea* Well, it s not likely of me to question what my young Lord decides. But, why did he grant a such a wish to you? A smile came across the Reaper s face. We made a deal the other day while you were off somewhere else doing something else. Would you like to know? he asked finishing it with his devious grin, showing his front sharp teeth.<br>Sebastian: Heehee. I agreed to help him. And later on, during that mission, I saved him. His arms were crossed, and he held his head high.  
>Sebastian: Heh Heh. That I shall not fully believe once I hear young Master s side of the story. Grell: But it s true! Just see for yourself. I shall. The Butler began walking to the exit, but he paused an dsaid something to Grell.<br>By the way, if it is true that you saved my young Master from harm, I shall grant your wish myself. Red flourished over Grell s face from Sebastian s response. The exit door was shut.  
>~Ohhhh! I can t wait until he finds out. He began his pleasurable daydream.<br>~Having him wrapped around me with those toned arms, clinging to my body against his, and those demonic eyes staring into my soul, ah1~ In the presence of him hugging himself, twirling from the thoughts in his reverie, the Phantomhive Kitchen staff was watching. Balroy: Ummm Finni: What s wrong with Grell-San? Maylen: Um beats me. Maybe he s crying? Finni: *hunch shoulders* Hey, what do you think it is, Tanaka? Ho, ho ho. -In Ciel s Office-  
>Tea, sir? Oh, Sebastian. There you are. At the desk reaching for the cup of tea, was a young boy. He was dressed in his royal, satin blue clothing. Sebastian s young master, Ciel Phantomhive.<br>Enjoying your tea as always, young master? He took a sip of from it. Yes, Thank you. Sebastian stood on the left side of Ciel. The moment of silence that was there was broken with Ciel s speech.  
>Sebastian? Yes, my Lord? There s something I ve been meaning to tell you. What is it? The thought of what Grell said came to mind.<br>The other day, I granted Grell a wish. Seeing how I was stuck with him on the business we were taking care of, I had to persuade him to help me. The glare in Sebastian s eyes changed.  
>How did you do that? We made a deal if he helped me, I d grant him the entire day with you. So, Sebastian, this is an order: Spend the rest of this with that Reaper. It s the part I m holding up to the bargain. He did save me the other day. Sebastian felt shocked from Ciel s words. Now he believes that Grell was in truth the whole time. The butler bowed to his young Lord, saying Yes, My Lord , and departed. As he walked towards the exit, his lips formed into a devious grin. As Ciel sat at his desk, he thought to himself: Sebastian couldn t have too much trouble. How much fun would Grell have with him anyway? -In the Kitchen-<br>Grell: Hm? Oh, Sebas-Chan! So, what did Ciel say? The butler approached the table to place the tea tray down.  
>Well?~ Sebastian: I have been ordered to spend the rest of this day with you from my master. The Reaper laughed happily.<br>Well, shall we get started? Sebastian: Well, I have something in mind. Hm? What would that be? Could you wait for me in the library tonight? Grell: Tonight? Why tonight? I want to spend timw with you now getting to the night! You re not going against your word are y- In an instant, the Reaper was against the counter. The Butler was pressed against him, and the mood changed.  
>Grell~ Mm. The sound of his voice was seductive. His lips were close to Grell s ear. Wait for me, alright? *steps back* And as I said before, I shall grant you wish myself. His lips formed the grin from before.<br>So, behave yourself until then. He walked away, leaving the kitchen. Grell felt a little shaken from the presence. Well I guess that I could wait. And even though it s tonight, I still get to have my Sebas-Chan! So, through-out the day heading towards the night, Grell decided to spy on Sebastian.  
>-In the evening-<br>Grell, hanging on the outside of the window at the kitchen, was eyeing Sebastian as he cleaned the counter and prepared refreshments.  
>Grell: Hmm -Pluto comes along- The demon hound had Grell s behind in sight.<br>*jumps up and bit*  
>Grell: Ahhh! From the pain he felt, his balance and grip was lost, therefore, causing him to fall to the ground. Pluto was still hanging on the outside wall.<br>Sebastian: Hm? *looks at window* Probably was a bird. The Reaper was on the ground in doggy-style position, weeping from the surprise hitch that happened to his bottom.  
>Pluto: Arf. *looks in window* *whines* Kyuu, kyuu. The white-haired creature climbed down the wall, disappointed to see that Sebas-chan was not in the kitchen anymore.<br>Grell: Mean kanine -Night-  
>Haaah. *Walks to the bookshelf* The reaper was now in the Phantomhive library. How sad today is the day I get to spend time with Sebas-Chan! But instead, I m bored and became assaulted by that demon hound. Grell felt sad and just stood in the peaceful silence of the room captivated by books. I just want to do one thing with him, that s all With his eyes closed and leaning against the bookshelf, still, he felt a disturbance in the presence in the room.<br>Grell: Hm? One thing huh? What if that one thing turned into many? *smile* Grell became alert. Sebas-Chan, is that you? The voice came out of the shadow, and revealed the jet black butler. Sebas-Chan! You re here, right on time. The Butler got closer. So, ready to spend the night with a passionate- Sebastian was in front of Grell now, close enough for their chests to touch.  
>GrellGrell~ Mm. The sound of his voice was seductive, a tone that alerted Grell s ears.<br>Remember when I told you that Id grant your wish myself? His eyes were closed.  
>Yes Well then, are you ready to see what that wish is? The Butler pressed himself against Grell, and opened his eyes.<br>Grell: ! Those demonic, fuscha eyes glared at the being in front of them. Grell began to blush fromt eh stare and physical contact.  
>Grell: Um, yes I am. A smile came across Sebastian s face, and he resumed the next action. He grabbed Grell s chin, lifting it up, and his lips were now against Grell s.<br>Grell: ! The reaper was now full of ado from the touch of Sebastian s lips. His eyes widened and his eyebrows arched. His side bangs flew ion the air from the hot, powerful force of steam exiting from his ears. He broke the kiss, leaning against the shelf for support.  
>Grell: Mm~ Sebas-Chan, you just kissed me. His face was flourished with a light red.<br>Sebastina: Oh, that s not all. Sebastian brought Grell closer to him and kissed again. He had Grell s right hand in the grasp of his left. His right arm wrapped around Grells waiste.  
>Grell: *moans* In the moment, Grell s tongue felt the contact of Sebastian s. Grell lost himself and his body s instant reaction wanted to jolt away but Sebastian s arm kept him in place. Grell s face became redder Sebastian: Now Grell you must last now. The Butler deepened the kiss, adding pressure to Grell s lips. Sebastian pressed the Reaper s back against the shelf, and his hand tightened on the side. The touch of their bodies added on to the uprising feelings. The Reaper moaned and felt himself becoming captivated by Sebastian. Their tongues went against one another with force.<br>Grell: *gasp* The kiss was ended.  
>Sebastian: you re going to go through more than this. The demonic, collected face observed Grell s facial expression. That flourished face, those green eyes that give off the pleasure look, and the sharp teeth that was somewhat revealed, is what he saw.<br>Grell: Sebas-Cahn Sebastian turned Grell around, and sat him down on top of the desk.  
>*kisses neck*<br>Grell: Mm. Sebastian s hands glided down to Grell s chest from his shoulders.  
>*snap snap, snap* Unsnapping Grell s vest and shirt with his left hand, chest and nipples.<br>*rubs over them*  
>Grell reacted to the brush he felt. Sebastian pushed himself closer up against Grell.<br>Grell: Mm. ~He s against ~ The reaper felt chills in his upper body as Sebastian s tongue slid down from his neck to his nipple. The tip of his tongue circled around it; kissing, licking, an flickering it.


End file.
